glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Bete Noire/Gallery
Official Artwork DkyRk 5XcAAXu5L.jpg | Traditional artwork IMG 4129.JPG|Early concept art Alright that hurt a little w speedpaint by camilaanims-dckjydg.png EPu9JqeXUAEl7HS.jpg Rhabdophobia collab with kitmast by camilaanims-db04z2n.png |Bete using Rhabdophobia No escape by camilaanims-dchcccy.png Twisted reflection by camilaanims-dc27jl2.jpeg | Bete alongside Amber Reflection collab with hopeless peaches by camilaanims-dc0q1es.png Twinkle twinkle little soul shirt design by camilaanims-dbrts39.png|"Twinkle twinkle little soul" The black beast collab with kitmast by camilaanims-dbbpfn2.png|"The Black Beast" art collab with Kitmast Bete noire betty w speedpaint by camilaanims-daqf9ax.png|Camila's artwork of Bete revealing her true colors You will rule them all speedpaint coming soon by camilaanims-db5917b.jpeg | Bete with Agate Lightvale Old Logo.jpeg | Bete before she was revealed to be a villain. cornered concept art by camilaanims dd5sdxd.png Tumblr pqk2pxcHq81r8sokt 1280.jpg Glitchtale Bete Noire.png|Sketch of Bete with her soul intact. Betty by camilaanims-daeudlf.png Betty by camilaanims-daasd6j.png Tumblr inline opts7eJ3RW1r8sokt 500.png | A collab drawing for the 1st anniversary of Glitchtale. Tumblr inline opts75pysn1r8sokt 500.png | Another collab drawing for the 1st anniversary of Glitchtale. Tumblr inline opts6ykR8F1r8sokt 500.png Tumblr inline opts6wvJUo1r8sokt 500.png HATE Akumu HATE Bete Noire.png IMG 5383.JPG | Uncanon art of Bete battling with the Batter from OFF. Screenshot redraw 3 try a little harder than that by camilaanims-dbm9wj2.png |Screenshot re-draw of Bete and Undyne battling from Love Part 1. IMG 5233.PNG Chara and Betty.jpg Tumblr ox69hm2mXd1rqg5ieo1 500.png 620113ee06281b8b8bcc54d880f9c82bc1962272 hq.jpeg Betty and Amber Art.png Tumblr oz3y7p6rze1rqg5ieo1 250.jpeg Sketch of Bete Noire.jpeg 598551569249ef6b2c388fbd0d96e2ee55225aff hq.gif Tumblr ohvwtpaZQK1rqg5ieo1 500.png Four character sketch.jpeg Bete Noire Sketch.png Tumblr inline oyxeyytErH1r8sokt 500.png Glitchtale Betty Sketch.png tumblr p4qv2km3tO1rqg5ieo1 500.png tumblr inline p4qwpzCkoA1r8sokt 500.png IMG 9060.JPG IMG 9063.JPG IMG 9068.JPG IMG 9058.JPG 18382151 1751125438470341 3459041388887277568 n.jpeg 27581034 844706349024746 3355919228405284864 n.jpg 28153945 818470201697425 447776247850729472 n.jpg Tumblr pfjg0kwUve1rqg5ieo1 500.png Tumblr pfjg0kwUve1rqg5ieo2 500.png Bete Noire Chaos Queen.jpg|Uncanon art of Betty as a Deltarune character by Camila and Kitmast Tumblr pmmxpq87wr1rqg5ieo1 1280.jpg Traditional bete & chara.jpg EFGfSZZXYAskeoA.jpeg Spinel and Bete.jpg|Uncanon art of Bete with Spinel from Steven Universe EH-nNpbX0AIcGZy.jpeg EIAD3azXkAA8ji .jpeg Offical Comics Bete Noire's Awakening Comic Comic 0.png|Source Comic 1.png Comic 2.png Comic 3.png Comic 4.png Post-Love Part 1 Comic Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 1.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 2.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 3.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 4.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 5.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 6.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 7.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 8.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 9.png Bete Noire deleted scene comic - Pg 10.png Episode My Sunshine IMG 4216.JPG|Bete meeting Frisk for the first time Frisk & Bete.gif|Frisk meeting Bete. Kawaii Betty.gif IMG 4123.PNG|Bete with Kumu as seen in My Sunshine IMG 4135.PNG|Frisk introducing Bete to Sans and Asriel IMG 4136.PNG|Bete revealing her pink soul IMG 9100.PNG IMG 4139.PNG|Bete making a deal with Jessica Grey Dust IMG 8364.PNG|Close-up of Bete asking Frisk if she could come with them. IMG 4141.PNG|Bete meeting Papyrus IMG 5854.PNG|Bete sitting nearby Sans after he got his magic drained. GKH5Rgn - Imgur.gif|Bete revealing her true nature, while evilly grinning IMG 4207.PNG|Bete revealing the horrors of her true nature Bete Hallutination.gif|Bete making Asriel see Chara. Bete In dust.png|Bete In Dust. Bete taking sans' soul.gif|Bete taking Sans' soul. IMG 4219.JPG|Bete handing Sans' soul to Kumu IMG 5669.PNG Do or Die IMG 4148.PNG|Bete with Kumu at the beginning of Do or Die IMG 4150.PNG IMG 4151.PNG|Bete grinning evilly before fighting Gaster Creepy Bete Smile.gif|Bete grinning evily before fighting Gaster.(In GIF form.) Bete being epic.gif|Bete attacking. IMG 4152.PNG|Bete holding her spear, as shown in Do or Die IMG 4153.PNG|Bete with her scythe SFdkwgH - Imgur.gif Bete Fighting Gaster.gif|Gaster blocking Bete's attack. IMG 4154.PNG|Bete before performing Rhabdophobia Rhabdaphobia.gif|Bete using Rhabdophobia. Bete's special Attack.png|Bete using Rhabdophobia. IMG 4155.PNGBete taking control of Gaster's hands IMG 4158.PNG|Bete and Alphys glaring at each other Bete holding alphys' soul.png|Bete holding Alphys' soul. Bete Trickery.gif|Bete tricking Undyne. IMG 4161.PNG|Bete glaring at Undyne at the end of Do or Die Love Bete Scythe Spin.gif|Bete preparing to Fight Undyne. S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (105).png S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (116).png IMG 4175.PNG Bete Power Up.gif|''Betty'' using Rhabdophobia. S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (206).png S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (219).png IMG 4177.PNG Bete now with hate.gif| Bete getting filled with HATE. Bete Fills with HATE.gif|Bete after She absorbs The Hate. IMG 4178.PNG|Bete after absorbing the HATE vial IMG 5713.PNG S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (248).png HateBetty.gif|HATE Bete slashing Undyne. Bete trying to keep control.gif| HATE attempting to take over Bete. S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (301).png Screenshot-2018-7-3 LOVE - Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 1) (Undertale Animation) - YouTube (4).png|Bete discussing with kumu. S02E04 Love ( Part 1 ) (408).png Bete talks about DT.gif| Bete Discussing with Kumu. Bete's Plot.gif| Bete's plot. IMG 4182.PNG Screenshot-2018-7-3 Love - Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 2) (Undertale Animation) - YouTube(3).png|Bete as a shadow in frisk's mind. IMG 5943.PNG|Bete wickedly smiling, as seen from an image from Frisk's imagination. Screenshot-LOVE Glitchtale S2 Ep -4 (Part 1) (Undertale Animation.png|Bete with Akumu and Blobs. Bete Epic Slashing.gif IMG 5803.PNG|Bete fighting Frisk Frisk Blocks Epicly.gif|Frisk blocking Bete's attack. IMG 5836.PNG|Bete attacking Frisk, also Laugh evil laugh. IDK Wat To Call This.gif Bete Noire.png Bete summoning Spear.gif IMG 5812.PNG|HATE Bete fighting against Asriel IMG 5813.PNG|Bete holding Asriel soul Bete gets Rekt.gif Frisk cuts Bete's arm.gif| Bête getting her arm cut off. IMG 5814.PNG|Bete "calling for help" Bete filling Sans' soul with Hate.gif| Bete filling Sans's Soul with HATE. Bete spawns Hate Sans.gif| Bete brings back Sans. Hate Shield.gif|Bete making a HATE Dome. My Promise AySWcR1 - Imgur.gif|Bete Transforming. IMG 9398.PNG|Bete's "new look" Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube.png Screenshot-2018-My Promise Glitchtale S2 Ep -5.png|Asgore explaining what Bete is. IMG 9455.PNG|Bete's "new look" IMG 9383.PNG|Bete dodging Asgore's attack Bete Epicly Dodging.gif|Bete dodging Asgore's Trident 0D8jKF.gif|Bete Blocking Frisks Sword Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube (3).png|Bete Blocking Frisk's sword Screenshot37.png Screenshot Glitchtale origins-The black Beast.png|Amber becoming Bete Noire Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube(5).png Screenshot-2018- My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - .png|Bete looking down in "My Promise" Screenshot-2018-7-2 My Promise - Glitchtale S2 Ep -5 - YouTube (2).png|Bete explaining HATE Asriels motives. My promise Escape.gif Bete Snapping Fingers.gif Screenshot-Chara Fighting Bete.png|Bete attacking Chara. Game Over Bete da Noire.gif Game Over Bete.png|Bete smiling disturbingly SC Gt Game Over 2.png|Bete at the end of Game Over Part 1 MettatonvsBete.png|Mettaton vs Bete Noire Hate Pink slash.png Pink_strike.png SSA2.png A_Special_Hell.png Stating_or_convince_yourself.png Not_again.png Oh no.png Dead..png A_spell_vs_a_king.png Yes.png Orange_attack.png Get_up.png Tumblr pze5usZTPe1rqg5ieo1 640.gif Can_you_see_her.png Do_you_really_HATE_him_that_much%3F.png Category:Galleries